The Life of Andy Six's Little Sister
by Purdy's OUTLAW
Summary: the title basically explains it and i cant thinking of anything right now.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of Andy Six's Sister

_**Disclaimer**_

**Ashley Purdy: you don't own me or the Black Veil Brides**

**Me: who said I did?**

**Ashley Purdy: McKenzie**

**Me: LIES ALL LIES**

**Ashley Purdy: I know, just messing with ya. So you think I'm hot.**

**Me: No I just gaze at your picture for nothing. Do the disclaimer.**

**Ashley Purdy: Faith doesn't own the Black Veil Brides and she thinks I'm hot.**

Addy: sparkling blue eyes, natural blonde hair but is dyed jet black. 13 years old and 5'2. She is the quiet one at school.

Maddy: emerald green eyes with natural blonde hair. 13 year and 5'5. She is the social butterfly.

All the band members are 21.

Addy's POV

My name is Addison Joanna Biersack, but I preferably like to go by Addy Six(SIX PEOPLE NOT SIXX) or A.J. I know what you are probably thinking. Well if this answers your question I am related to Andy Six. Not only that I'm related to Maddy Joyanna Biersack(she doesn't like Six). Unfortunately, Maddy is my twin sister. I consider the Black Veil Brides my family. Andy is my legal guardian, but Jinxx, Ashley, C.C., and Jake live with us so it feels like I have five guardians. I am 13 years old, and to my sisters dismay I wear black. Maddy is a very bubbly, girlie, and talkative person and she has more friends than I can count. We are very different people. I like black skinny jeans, black shirts, and a heavy coat of eyeliner. She wears Hollister and all the other ugly stores(no offence to yall who wear it) and she wears girlie make up. Maddy is the kind of person that would rather hang out with her friends than her family so we only see her at night, and when we go on tour she stays home so we won't see her for a few months. She stays at a friend's house. I don't like being away from my brothers so I go with them.

"Addy!" Ashley screamed. I rush down the stairs yelling I didn't do it when suddenly I tripped. Just when I was about to do a face plant, strong arms caught me.

"You should really open your eyes."

"Haha Ashley, I DIDN'T DO IT!" I quickly added the last part.

"So what exactly did you do A.J." he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, so what did you need."

"Well everyone else went to go out to eat and" I cut him off.

"Wait, why didn't they ask me if I wanted to go?" I asked a little offended.

"They did, you were in your weird trance again."

"Well, Thank goodness ya'll didn't slap me"

"C.C. wanted to but Andy slapped him for trying." He said while chuckling.

"Remind me to thank him later."

"So do you want to play Black Ops."

"Sure!"

_**1 hour later**_

Andy's POV

We walk into the house to the sound of loud crying. The rest of the bamd and I rushed upstairs into Addy's room to see Ashley crying on her bed.

"What happened." Jinxx says with an amused glint in his eyes.

"I beat him in Black Ops." Addy said while playing the video game.

"Oh!" we all said in unison.

"Dude you got your as-(I elbowed him) um butt kicked by a little kid." C.C said.

"IM NOT A LITTLE KID!"

"Your eight years younger than all of us." State the obvious Jake.

"So, that makes you younger and your still a kid."

"But Maddy is treated like an adult." She said with her arms crossed.

I decided to intervene. "That's because Maddy likes to be with her friends and stay over at their houses for the majority of the time."

"HOW IS THAT RELEVANT TO THIS SUBJECT!" wow she's pissed.

"She doesn't like to hang around us and would rather hang out with her friends, so I let her go so she wouldn't be miserable." I said coldly.

"Oh, um sorry." she said sadly.

"It's okay shorty."

"How about we watch a movie?" Ashley said.

"Sure, how about A.J. picks."

"SWEENEY TODD!" she says loudly.

We head downstairs and I put in Sweeney Todd. Just when Toby killed Sweeney I felt a limp body fall on me. Then by the end of the movie we all fell asleep.

A/N tell me what you think,


	2. Chapter 2

The Life of Andy Six's Little Sister

Chapter 2

A/N hey people and Mckenzie(she isnt a person she a...well i dont know what she is. Please dont kill me kenz) Well i will shut up now after the disclaimer.

I unfortunately don't own the BVB and i'm not dating Ashley Purdy cause it's illegal cause im 13 and God knows how old he is. If you know how old he is PLEASE tell me so I can see if it would be illegal.

Maddy's POV

It's about midnight when i walked into the house. I open the front door and see Andy, Jinxx, C.C., Jake, and Ashley asleep. Jake and Jinxx are asleep on the couch, Andy is asleep on the armchair, and Ashley and C.C. are asleep on the floor with C.C.'s foot in Ashley's face. Poor Ashley, it's suprising that Ashley has gagged from the foot fumes.

What the heck! I run upstairs to Addy's room and see her playing some sort of violent game.

" A.J." she keeps playing.

"Addy!"

"ADDISON JOANNA BIERSACK!" still no answer. I walk over to her t.v. and took out the disk and break it in half.

"WHAT THE HECK YOU IDIOT!"

"You wouldn't answer me."

"YOU BROKE MY BLACK OPS GAME!"

"BOO HOO BUY A NEW ONE BRAT!"

"I'M NOT THE BRAT YOU ARE, YOU PEICE OF APE POOP!" then I lunged at her. OH MY GOODNESS SHE JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE EYE!

"BREAK IT UP!" we just keep fighting. Haha, Andy just got hit in he shin. That's gonna leave an ugly mark. RIPPP. SHE JUST RIPPED MY FAVORITE DRESS! I pushed her into her knight stand and get up and run towards the door. I am going to sleep at Haylee's tonight.

Andy's POV

"WHAT THE HECK, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING!"

"I woke up because you were snoring in my ear." she said while tears fell freely down her face.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked with concern clearly in his voice. She nods her head no.

"My arm hurt really bad." she said with more tears. I go sit down next to her and try to roll up her sleeve.

"NO IT HURTS!" OW MY FREAKN EAR DRUMS! She has some lungs. Great now she's crying more.

"I know it hurts, but I have to make sure it's not cut." I say gently. she just whimpers in response while I pull up her sleeve. The band is just watching intently, but at the same time saying soothing words to try to calm her down. Oh my gosh, her arm has a deep cut and is bleeding.

"We have to take you to the hospital sweety."

"NO!"

"It will be ok, we won't leave you." Jake said.

"Promise." she said.

"Promise." we all said in unison.

"Pinky promise." we all go up to her and pinky promise.

"You ready shorty?"

"No." she said quietly.

"We have to go to the hospital or it might get infected, and then you will die." C.C. said.

"WHAT, I'M GONNA DIE!" she starts crying again. We all glare at C.C. and then Jinxx hits him in the back of the head.

"Sorry." C.C. say in a nervous voice.

"You're noy going to die hun, C.C. was just being an-" Ashley was cut off

"Idiot."

"Stupidhead"

"HEY!" we all glared at him and that made him shut up.

"Jake drive the car." I pick her up and carry her downstairs. When Jake pulls up everyone gets in the car. I held on to her and kept saying everything is going to be ok.

_**At the Hospital**_

We all walk up to the lady at the desk(except Addy, I'm carring her.)

"Hello, how may I assist you. Holy crap, is it just me or is she batting her eyes at Jinxx.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND SO LAY OFF!" Eww this woman is like 50.

"Um... she needs to see a doctor."

"Name."

"Addison Joanna Biersack."

"Why is she here."

"As you can see she has a gaping hole in her arm." I say sarcastically.

"Sir, there is no need to be rude here." well maybe if you didn't ask stupid questions I wouldn't feel the need to.

"Go to room 5."

_**In the room**_

"Hello Miss Biersack-"

"It's Six." Addy says.

"Excuse me?"

"I go by Addy Six."

"Ah. well then pardon me. Miss Six I'm doctor Daniels and i'll be treating you tonight. Allright all i need to do is sadate you and then I will be able to stitch you up." Dr. Daniels says. Oh boy she doesn't like needles. Ok is this a dream cause I see Jinxx duct taping a pillow to his hips. Oh yeah i forgot the last time Addy came to the hospital she kicked him where the sun don't shine when they were trying to give her a shot.

"Andy, we need help over here." Jinxx said with already a black eye forming. This girl is strong. We hold her down while she was thrashing and the doc give her the shot. Wthin minutes she's out cold. Then the doctor stitches her up and we take her home.

"Guys i'm gonna put her in her bed." they all mumbled okay. I climb the stairs and put her in her bed.

"Andy?"

"Yes."

"Can you sing to me."

"Sure."

I open my lungs dear

I sing this song at funerals, no rush.

These lyrics heard a thousand times, just blush.

Baby boy you've held so tightly,

This pain it visits almost nightly

Missing hotel beds,

I feel your touch.

I will wait dear

A patience of eternity, my crush.

A universal still, no rust.

No dust will ever grow on this frame,

One million years, I will say your name.

I love you more than I can ever scream.

Booked our flight those years ago,

I said I love you as I left you.

Regrets still haunt my hollow head

I promised you,I will see you again, again.

I sit here and smile dear.

[- From: .net/read/b/black-veil-brides-lyrics/the-mortician_ -]

I smile because I think of you,I blush.

These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.

The fuss is made of miles and travel,

The roadways are but stones and gravel.

A bleeding heart can conquer every grudge.

We booked our flight those years ago

you said you loved me as you left me.

Regrets still haunt your saddened head,

but I promised you that I will see you,

Booked our flight those years ago

I said I loved you as I left you

Regrets no longer in my head,

But I promised you and now I'm home again

Again

Again

Home again

Again

Again

Im home again

I turn to see her, but she's now asleep. I quietly get up and go downstairs.

"Is she asleep?" C.C. said.

"Yes, so do ya'll want to go to bed now."

"Yup." we all head in diffrent directions and got to are rooms to sleep. I'll just have to ask her what happened later.

A/N sorry if my grammer and crap like that sucked. Hope you enjoyed it/. Please review so I know if my story is good or not.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Life of Andy Six's Little Sister **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_A/N i unfortunately don't own the BVB and i'm not dating Ashley Purdy :(_

Addy's POV

I wake up to my head hurting and my arm feels like it's on fire. Stupid stitches. Stupid needles. STUPID SISTERS! I walk to my closet. Well i guess i'm not going to school any way. Since I was still in my clothes I wore yesterday I think I might just wear my pjs all day. Lets see hmmmmmmmm what pjs do I perfer. How about the ones Andy got me. Black penguin bottoms and a long sleeved black t-shirt. I JUST LOVE THE PENGUINS, THEIR SO CUTE AND THEIR HOLDING MACHETES( the machetes come from my best friend, Mckenze, brother that is unfortunately now an owner of one and he's12) Jinxx says i'm funny cause I asked for a machete for Christmas because, so that I can scare people when the nag that I have to many sugar highs( just for you kenz, I know you love mine) I call the penguins my minions. Am i talking to my self again? I'm going to take a wild guess. I'm still hyped up on the loopy meds. I actually like those. Ok, number one on today's to do list: FIND OUT IF THE DOC GAVE ME THOSE MEDS FOR HOME. Lets pray to God that I don't say stupid thing when i'm loopy. I open my door and check if it's safe to walk out. I walk downstairs and see no one up. I look at the clock on the wall and it is 10:00 am. Geez, for going to bed around 1:00 am that's freakin early. Let's see that's nine hours of sleep. Ok, maybe not early but still it's an am. What to do? I think I might watch t.v until some one shows up. Yes! Silent Library. Haha let the torture begin. How does that Chinese dude keep a straight face? The world may never know.

_**15 minutes later**_

_**Jinxx's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of the t.v. on in the living room. Why the heck am I in the kitchen. Lets see, what did I do when we got home. First I put on my pajama pants then I went downstairs to make a sandwich. Relization hit me. Stupid stupid stupid. That's why the fridge is open. I walked to the living room only to see Addy watching Silent Library.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ahhhh, don't you scare me like that you idiot!"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me. What time did you wake up?"

"Somewhere around ten."

"Well i'm going to make breakfast do you want something?"

"Nah i'm good."

"You need to eat something."

"I'm not a breakfast person."

"Well by the time I'm done cooking it'll be lunch time. I out smarted her.

"well...um...SHUT UP!"

"Go wake up the others sweety."

_**Addy's POV**_

I walk all ninja like to Ashley's room.

"ASHLEY WAKE UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE! ANDY'S DEAD!"

"WHAT!"

"Now that your up Jinxx is cooking breakfast."

"Evil, devious little girl." he whispered.

"Thank you." I said quite blunt and proud. HAHA! I scared Ashley, and I got it on video. I'm going to have this as blackmail and if he doesn't do what I want I'll post it on Youtube. I see a new pair of converse in my near future. I walk into Jake's room and grab his guitar. I plug it into the amp and played it.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he said while jumping three feet in the air. Thank God for our soundproof walls.

"Jinxx is making breakfast."

"I'll get you back." he smirks evily I might add and stalks out of the room.

"YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" i yelled back at him. Now I see a new bracelet too. It's now time for C.C.. I go into his bathroom and get his war paint and put some on his hand. I tickle his nose and he squishes the paint on his face.

"Addy." he says in a deathly tone.

"Yes." I say in a sweet, childish voice.

"I TAUGHT YOU SO WELL!" I did not expect that. Dang, no new shirts for me.

"Thank you." I said unsure on what to say. He walks into his bathroom. I assume his going to take a shower. Finally Andy. I don't think i'll prank him cause he sang me to sleep. I open his door and crawl on his bed and sit on his cheast.

"Andy, Andy wake up." I said while poking his nose.

"Morning baby girl." i grimaced and he laughed at my expression.

"I do have one question,"

"Shoot."

"Do you guys own shirts?"

"Yes we do." he got up and threw me over his shoulder.

ANDREW DENIS BIERSACK PUT ME DOWN NOW."

"No."

"I hate you."

"love you too."

"so this is what it's like to be tall."

"wait you are 6'3 HOW THE HECK AM I SO SHORT."

"you're a muntant."

"meany."

_A/N sorry forr the short chapter but i'm tired and I'll post a new chapter soon._


	4. Chapter 4

The Life Of Andy Six's Little Sister

Andy: hello people who love me

Addy: Someone is full of them self today.

Andy: AM NOT!

Me: Ok before things get out of hand Addy do the disclaimer.

Andy: I wanna do it.

Me: Really Andy.

Andy: What!

Me: Well Addy and I are both seven or eight years younger than you and you're supposed to be acting more mature than us. so you and Addy can do the disclaimer.

Andy and Addy: Twist-The-Faith doesn't own The Black Veil Brides and she only owns Addy and Maddy

Chapter 4

Andy' POV I dumped Addy in a seat while Jinxx put a plate infront of her.

"I'm not hungary" Addy mumbles.

" what's wrong sweetie, do u feel ok." I say while putting my hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong." Ashley said.

"Why does Maddy hate me?"  
>"She doesn't hate you she just... guys a little help."<p>

"She just perfers to hang out to people other than family." Jake explained.

"She hates me."

"PINEAPPLES!" We all look at C.C. with confused expressions.

"I thought we needed a subject." He said while picking up Addy.

"Um C.C.?"

"Hmm?"

"What in the name of Spongebob are you doing."

"Taking you out so you can get your mind of things."He said rather bluntly.

"JUST DON'T GET ARRESTED!" I, Jake, Jinxx, and Ashley say.

"NO PROMISES SUCKAS!" C.C. screamed.

IN THE CAR C.C. POV

"C.C., i'm still in my pajamas."

"Here." I threw a pair of black skinny jeans and a black V-neck at her.

"why." she said motioninig the clothes at me.

"I keep clothes in here for everyone just incase fans rip up are clothes." i say rather bluntly.

"Ok, so what are we doin c.c.?"

"OH, LOOK A HOMELESS PUPPY!" She screams. I stopped the car and Addy jumped out of the car.

"ADDISON THATS A PIT BULL II COULD BE DANGEROUS!"

"c.c. you can see his ribs, can we take him home, pwetty pwease." she begged with a pout on her face.

"Ok, but don't get attached to him." she carried him to my car and the puppy jumped in. Aww poor thing, he looks so helpless.

"Call him puppy so you don't get to attached."

"Ok." On the ride home she kept petting the dog. I pulled in and we got out. "If we do get to keep him do you think that Andy will let me keep him?"

"I don't know." they walke inside the house and inside the livingroom to see everyone starring at them. I saw Addy on her knees and pointing out Andy to Puppy, and she was saying "Ok, Puppy you see him, do your best to impress him and then you can stay with me forever."

"Hey guys, What's up." Addy said nervously.

"Nothin much, Sammi and Sandra are coming over and why is their a dog here." Andy said.

"!" Addy said while catching her breath.

"Sure, but we have to take him to the vet and get him cheacked out."

"THANK YOU!" she said while jumping up and tackeled him in a hug.

"Come on Chance let'so give you a bath."

"Chance?" Jinxx, Jake, Andy, Ashley, and I questioned.

"Yup, his name is Chance Puppy Bear." She said proudly.

"Why isn't his last name Six?"

"Cause c.C. and I found him and it wouldn't be fair if he just took my name so i thought up an awesome animal and that's his last name."

"OHHHH!" we all said. she walked of towards the bathroom with Chance in tow.

A/N hey guys i hoped you enjoyed the chapter, please review. Chance was actually my dog and I miss him so much. Don't worry he's not dead. If ya'll have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell. 


	5. Chapter 5

"A/N hello sorry i haven't wrote any stories in a while. I now have my polyvore crap thingy on my profile of Addy and other soon to be characters outfits on their. SO theirs that. I'll stop blabbing on and get to the dang story.

Life of Andy Six's Little Sister

Sandra's POV

I got of the car and SammiDoll and me walked to the front door.  
>"ANDY, LET US IN!", I shouted.<br>"YOU YELLED INTO MY EAR!" SammiDoll said.  
>"YOUR YELLING INTO MY EAR!"<br>"AND NOW I'M DEAF, THANK YOU SANDRA!"  
>"Welcome" I said smiling proudly if I do say so myself.<br>"And I thought Addy and Maddy were the 13 year olds." She murrmered.  
>"You gotta love me. HEY LET US IN GOSH DARNET!" now i'm getting pissed. In one fluent motion I kicked down the door. Andy came rushing down the hall seeing the door broken in half with a look that says HOLY FREAKIN CRAP THAT IS THE FIFTH TIME YOU DID THIS.<br>"Sandra you do know that I gave you a key to the house a week ago, right?"  
>"Oh yeah, it's in my pocket." I said while retrieving the key out of my my leather jacket. Andy just kept hitting his head over and over again on the door frame.<br>"It's fine, we have spare doors in the basement."he said looking up with his forehead red.  
>"Why exactly?"SammiDoll said confused.<br>"C.C. breaks down the door atleast twice a month. "GUYS WILL YA'LL GET YOUR FREAKIN BUTTS IN HERE ALREADY!" Jake exclaimed. We walk in to only see a pitt bull devouring the food that was on the table.  
>"ADDY, GET YOUR DOG OUT OF HERE!" Andy screamed while shooing the happy dog away.<br>"He has a name you know." She said rather irritated while standing next to the dog.  
>"We-" Andy tried to say something but I cut him off.<br>"What's the dog's name?"  
>"Chance Puppy Bear." Addy looks over my shoulder.<br>Addy's POV

"GUYS, YOU'RE NOT A CULLEN, YOU HAVE TO COME UP FOR AIR SOON!"She said obviously amused by her action. Jinxx and SammiDoll broke apart and were blushing crimson red. "I'M SUPRISED YOUR THROAT ISN'T SWOLLEN SAMMI, CAUSE THE WAY JINXX LODGES HIS TOUNGE DOWN YOUR THROAT LOOKS LIKE HE'S EATING YOU!" Now they're blushing harder.  
>"Addy!"SammiDoll said while laughing.<br>"You better say your prayers kid." Jinxx said while glaring at me.  
>"God, please help me from the rath of the sweet, sweet, Jinxx, that loves to show his affection to Sammi by eating her face for every second of the day." Jinxx threw me over his shoulder.<br>"Hey Ashley will you open the door please." Ash gladly did.  
>"TRADER!"I screamed while sticking out my tounge.<br>"Well that's for telling me Andy was dead this morning." I flipped him off with the finger that's beside the middle one.  
>"ADDY!" Ashley screamed.<br>"IT WASN'T MY MIDDLE FINGER YOU IDIOT."  
>"Hey Addy." Jinxx said.<br>"WHAT!"  
>"You feel a little hot, how about a nice swim in the pool."<br>"You wouldn't" I swear on all that is spongebob I will kill him. Before I could scream something back he threw me in the pool. I acted fast and grabbed for his shirt.  
>"Ahhhh!" Wow, Jinxx screamed like a girl. I swam back to the top. HAHA JINXX LOOKS LIKE A RACOON!<br>"Hey guys I would love to continue this moment but we have things that we need to discuss with Addy, Remember." C.C. said.  
>"Dude that's is the most serious thing to ever come." Andy said.<br>"WOAH WHAT DO I NOT KNOW."  
>"Jakes brother and his band is going to come live with us." C.C. said.<br>"Wow really, that's so cool. Isn't his name Jarrett, and he's 13, and is his band is the same age-"  
>"YES, YES , AND YES HEAVEN SAKE KID SHUT YOUR FREAKIN MOUTH FOR FIVE SECONDS." Andy said.<br>"5, 4 , 3, 2, 1, SO when are thet arriving?"  
>"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." They all yelled while walking inside.<br>"What'd I do. I said while going inside myself.

A/N SHORT I KNOW. BLAME MY FRIEND KENZIE. Please review and your ideas are welcome. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hello people! OK, so I need 2 ideal girlfriends for my story.  
>Name:<br>Description:  
>Age must be 13 Likes and Dislikes:<br>Thank you and now to the story

Addy's POV

"ANDY!" I said while holding the home phone.  
>"YES!" He screamed back.<br>"MOM WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ON THE PHONEEEEEEEEEE!"I screamed knowing he was right behind me. He grabbed the phone and told me to go away. WELL THERE'S ANOTHEER THING I DON'T GET TWO KNOW!"

Andy's POV

Andy: What up mom Andy's Mom: Hey hun. So I hear that Jake's brother and his band is coming to live with all of you guys now. Do you think you can be responsible for six kids?  
>Andy: Yeah, of course mom. Jinxx, C.C., Jake, and Ashley will bw there to amd taking care of Addy isn;t that hard and from what Jake has told me his brother won't be a problem.<br>Andy's Mom: Well, is Addy ok with this situation.  
>Andy: When we told her she went on a talking rampage and wouldn't stop asking questions about them.<br>Andy's Mom: and Maddy?  
>Andy: Eh, She'll get over it.<br>"ANDY!" Addy screamed.  
>Andy: Um, mom i go to call you back Addy needs me. Love you.<br>Andy's Mom: Love you to sweetie, bye.  
>"Andy!"<br>"WHAT!" She hit me in the face.  
>"OUCH! Why did you hit me so hard?"<br>"Cause I got PMS, do you got PMS?" She said. Geez sometimes I think she's bipolar.  
>"No, i'm a gu- SHUT UP!"<br>"Just kidding you, I don't have PMS."  
>"Good we don't need another Maddy.<br>"Yup. Cause She's like I hate you, I love you, I want ice cream, Come here, get away."  
>"Haha yeah, I bet you don't even know what PMS stands for."<br>"How much you wanna bet." She said while sizing me up. HA, she can't take me down.  
>"five bucks."<br>"Fine, it means Potential Murder Suspect." She said with a smug lokk on her face "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ok kid i'll give you the money for that one." I chuckled while pulling out my wallet.  
>"Thank you!"<br>"Addy, we're picking up the boys soon."  
>"Ok."<p>

HOUR LATER

Addy's POV We're at the airport WOAH MY HOT DUDE SENSE ARE TINGLING!  
>"Woah that dude's hot!"<br>"What if his last name is Nub?" C.C. said.  
>"Then some day I want to be Mrs. Addison Nub."<br>"Well he's coming over here." Ashley blurted out.  
>"HOLY CRAP!"<br>"Hey Jake!" The hottie said.  
>"Hey little bro, hey guys."<br>"JAKE!" Three others said while attacking Jake into the ground.  
>"Um, hey i'm Jarrett." He said to me.<br>"I'm Addy." I said while shaking his hand. We dodn't let go until someone interupted,  
>"I'm Zoltan Tod, This is my twin Zuriel, and this is Austin Green."<br>"Hi." I said while blushing.  
>"Now I can tell you embarrissing things about Jake." Jarrett said.<br>"Yeah right little bro, I can tell everyone about me babysitting you, Austin, Zoltan, and Zuriel when ya'll were five."  
>"NO!" All four of them screamed.<br>"We'll see." Jake said evily. They all glared at him.  
>"Don't worry you're noy alone, I've got stories about Addy." I glad murderously.<br>"Lets get home and then we'l order pizza." Ashley said. We all left the airport and drove home.

A/N I hoped you like the chapter. Please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello peoples.

Life of Andy Six's Little Sister Chapter 7

On The Plane

Jarrett's POV

GOOD LORD WILL THEY SHUT THE HADES UP!

"Jarrett, JARRETT, JARRETT WHATEVER THE HECK YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS PITTS." Zoltan said. I took out my earphones.

"WHAT!" I said very irratated with my friend's rude antics.

"We have to find a female lead singer soon and then write an album in thirty days before the music producer decides if we get to go on tour and jazz like that."

"Doesn't Andy have a sis our age?"

"He has twin sisters, Addy and Maddy, I think." Austin informed.

"GOOD LORD ANOTHER SET OF TWINS? IT'S LIKE THERE'S MORE TWINS THEN IN THE WORLD THEN RABBITS." Zuriel exclaimed.

"Rabbits?" I questioned.

"Rabbits breed as-"Zuriel said.

"Much as they poop." Zoltan finish the sentence for him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, ZuZu and I used to have a rabbit."

"What was its name?" Austin questioned.

"Zanty."

"What's with all the Z's. Your mom's name is Zally and your dad's name is Zachary."

"Hey, Jarrett, what's your middle name again?" Zoltan asked.

"Hayden, why?"

"Seeing if we have any normal names because we all have names that no one else would have."

"Holy crap you're right. Our names are Jarrett Hayden Pitts, Zoltan Jason Thompson, Zuriel Jackson Thompson, and Austin Akasha Angel."

The intercom suddenly came on, "We are landing in exactly five minutes."

"That dude has a creepy voice, almost pedophilish." Zoltan said with a scared expression. I was laughing at him.

"Don't worry if the supposed rapist comes back here, we'll give him Austin."

AFTER BAGGAGE CLAIM We finally saw my brother, his band, and a girl. She was beautiful. With her dark hair and blue eyes, she looked like an angel. We walked over to them and they stopped talking abrubtly.

"Hey, Jake!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. I kept on glancing at the so far nameless girl.

"Hey, little bro, hey guys!" Jake said excitedly. I saw three streaks go past me and then, I saw the other guys tackle Jake.

"JAKE!" They screamed while he was laughing his butt off. I walked over to the girl.

"Uh, hey, my name is Jarrett." I said, albeit nervously.

"I'm Addy," She said, shaking my hand. We didn't let go until someone very rudely interrupted.

"Hey, I'm Zoltan, this is my twin Zuriel, and Austin." Zoltan said, ruining the moment.

"Hi." She said, whilst blushing. Why didn't she blush when I shook her hand? I thought jealously, but then I caught myself; I had just met this chick and I was already getting jealous!

"Now, I can tell you embarrasing things about Jake." I said, searching desperately for a conversation topic. She laughed a little bit. I smiled in return.

"Yeah right, little bro. I can tell them about the times when I babysat you, Austin, Zoltan, and Zuriel when you were five." He said, resulting in a blush escaping the four of us.

"No!" The four of us screamed.

"We'll see." Jake smiled evilly and we glared at him.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. I've got stories about Addy." Addy glared at Andy. Similar names.

"Let's get home, we can order some pizza." Ashley finally said. We all nodded in agreement and set off for their house.

At Home With Pizza

So, in the car ride, we established that Zuriel was basically Ashley. The absolutely huge player. Austin was Jinxx, I was Jake(of course), and Zoltan was CC, much to their amusement. Apparently, Addy was Andy. Siblings; what can you do? Just then, a blonde girl wearing way too much Hollister for her own good walked through the door. She looked at us and grimaced like we had just done her a great personal wrong.

"Who are they and why are they here?" She asked, glaring at us newcomers and Addy, who glared right back.

"Maddy, this is-" Andy tried to say.

"Just get out of my way and stay out of my business!" Everyone apart from the upset blonde had there mouths wide open.

"MADISON!" Addy screamed.

Maddy's POV What was my brother thinking by inviting more freaks in. It's bad enough having Addy around to steal Andy from me. Andy has ALWAYS loved Addy more, and can't they tell I WANT MY BROTHER TO LOVE ME TOO. I could feel angry tears threating to fall.

"MADISON" Addy yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU FREAKIN' WANT WITCH." She was angry now.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" She yelled.

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU WERE BORN!"

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME, YOU JUST DONT WANT TO ADMIT IT." Addy screamed.

"LOVE YOU, HA I WOULD CARE LESS IF YOU DROPPED DEAD. IN FACT I WILL DANCE ON YOU FREAKIN' GRAVE WHEN YOU DIE!" Maybe I went to far. She left the room crying and went out the front door. Everyone except Andy went after the fleeting girl.

"Madison Joyanna Biersack why the hcck did you do that, despite everything you do to your sister she still loves you. Maybe I should call mom and have you move back with her and dad." he said in a deathly tone. I don't want to go back, this is my home!

"NO!"

"Why not, you obviously hate us."

"I DON'T HATE YOU. IT'S ADDY'S FAULT!" I screamed while tears blurring my vision.

"HOW IS IT HER FAULT!" Andy never screamed at me like this. I guess he really does hate me.

"I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME LIKE YOU LOVE ADDY. SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU'RE FAVORITE. I ONLY AGREED TO LETTING YOU TAKE GAURDIANSHIP OF ME CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU ANYMORE THAT I ALREADY HAVE!" I was crying so hard now that I was getting a massive headache.

"Maddy, honey I don't hate you." He said in a more caring tone.

"Then why don't you bother asking me where i'm going and when i'll be back." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Because, I know you hate it here and I didn't want you to feel trapped here."

"I DON'T HATE IT HERE!"

"Then why do you act so mean to Addy and the band?"

"I..I know that they hate me."

"They don't they all love you. No matter what you say to them they still love you." He while he was looking straight into my green eyes. I quickly looked away from my big brother. He put his fingers under my chin and made me look in his magnificent blue eyes.

"Maddy, I love you no matter what you do and you're stuck with me if you like it our not."

"I love you to Andy."

"Let's go find your sister, ok."

"Ok."

A/N AWWWWWWWWW! The real Maddy came out. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, i'm finally updating, so i'll make it short. Read and Review. Ideas are welcome too.**_

The Life Of Andy Six's Little Sister

Zoltan POV

Well this has been a really intresting night. I met new people, saw siblings fight that wasn't me and Zuriel for a change, and i'm watching Ashley, Jake, Jinxx, and C.C. waiting to console Addy when she explodes from holding in everything . I should win a award or something for this. I watched Addy glare at a tree with a look of pure hate in her blue eyes. If looks could kill that tree would probably go up in flames.

"Addy, she didn't mean-" Jinxx started.

"THEN WHY THE HADES DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME EVERY SINGLE DAY; CAN YOU ANSWER THAT FOR ME JINXX?"

"Calm down, I know you're sad but." Ashley tried to say, but was interuppted by Addy.

"GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE." she growled visiously.

"Addy stop taking it out on us." C.C. murmered. Jarrett, Austin, Zuriel, and I were hiding behind a bush just waiting for the ticking time bomb to errupt.

"This chick must've been through some serious crap to be like this." Austin whispered.

"Wouldn't you be if your sibling practically told you that they wouldn't care if you died?" Zuriel said while ripping up a couple blades of grass.

"Jarrett, dude why are you being so quiet?" I commented. Jarrett was sitting there like he was frozen and was just staring at the conflict going on before us.

"Isn't she beautiful?" he said with his mouth gaping wide open and not breaking eye contact from Addy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah the tree is beautiful...wait WHAT!" I exclaimed. Jarrett just ignore my little outburst and continued gazing at Addy. Austin finally threw a rock at Jarrett's head.

"DUDE!" Jarrett screamed while rubbing his head.

"ASHLEY, I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Addy vocalized with tears flooding out of the cornor of her eyes. She suddenly darted passed Jinxx, but was caught by Jake.

"Addy calm down!" Jake was trying to hold onto a struggling Addy.

"LET ME GO JAKE!" Addy cried. She stopped squirming around and was looking at the front door.

"Hi Addy." Maddy said quietly. Addy just kept glaring at her. Everyone kept staring at Addy to see what she will do next. Addy just looked away.

"Addy, I didn't mean-"

"OH YES, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU WOULDN'T FEEL SAD IF I JUST DROPPED DEAD!"

"Um...guys can yall go inside so I can talk to Addy alone." Maddy asked. Everyone ran inside but we all were peeking out the wndow.

"Twenty bucks that a fight will break out." I said.

"ZOLTAN, SHUT UP!" Jake screamed while whacking me upside the head. Just like the old days.

Addy's POV

Don't cry, Addy is what i've been repeating over and over again.

"Sis, lets go talk over there." Maddy pointed at the tree that I was previously glaring at. As we walked towards the tree I heared someone swear. I took a backwards glance and all the boys ran away. Andy and Jinxx both ran into eachother and fell to the ground. Then Jarrett was dragged down by Jinxx's hand. That makes it offical, boys are idiots."Addy i'm so sorry for being a jerk to , I was just jelous because Andy loved you more than he loved me."

"That's not true, despite that you can be a cold hearted witch doesn't mean we don't love you."

"I'm so sorry for calling you emo and hating the way you are; the truth is I kind of like the way you look and I wouldn't want you to change a single thing." Maddy said while giving a weak smile.

"So do we hug now or what?"

"Sure, when was the last time we actually hugged each other?" Maddy said while laughing a bit.

"I think when we were four or five." Maddy walked towards me without warning a hugged me until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"I missed you Addy." she said while letting go me.

"Me too." I smiled at her.

"Did you see how cute the boy that has a twin looked?" Maddy said whle suddenly getting very hyper.

"Was it the one with the dinosaur shirt or the one with the button down shirt?"

"Button down, he looks really cute and so does the boy with the beanie." When she started talking about how cute Jarrett was I started feeling jelous. Okay Addy she was just stating the obvious, and plus she thought Zuriel was cute first so, she must like him more.

"Um...Earth to Addy, is anyone in there?" She stated while knocking on my head. I slapped her hand away hastily.

"What!" I said in a angry and anoyyed way.

"Well you blanked out with a angry expression...HOLY CRAP, YOU LIKE HIM!" I quickly covered up her mouth and glanced at the house to see if anyone heard Maddy's accusation.

"Quiet down will you" Next thing I saw was Maddy jumping up and down as if she was on fire.

"WHAT'S HIS NAME, WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM, AND ANDY IS GOING TO MURDER HIM!" She eclaimed.

"Um he's Jake's brother, Jarrett, and he seems nice." I whispered while shrugging my shoulders. She grabbed my shoulders roughly and shook me violently.

"DETAILS WOMAN, I NEED DETAILS!" Her was as hyper as a kangeroo with an energy drink.(I could see my friends doing the exact same thing.)

"He sort of hot and his personality is cool." Her mouth dropped do the ground and her eyes bugged out of her skull.

"Addison Joanna Biersack or Six or whatever you go by just called a guy hot, run for shelter the Apocalypse is coming." She said as seriously as a person can when C.C. is talking about politics. C.C. thinks that the president is a robot that is taking over the minds of monkeys and snails so that he could destroy the world. You gotta love C.C..

"At least i don't go around jabbering on about how som dude's butt looks cute, I mean come on how can a butt look cute. It's absolutly revolting just thinking about how you know that your sister stares at butts."

"Addy, Addy, sweet naive Addy." she said and shaking her head at the same time. She headed towards the house.

"By the way Maddy, the boy you like is named Zuriel." I screamed at her and raced back inside.

**A/N Please review and I will try to update sooner than usual ONLY if people review this story. And if anyone has any ideas or suggestions let me know. Merry Late Christmas and have a happy New Year.**


End file.
